Love In Time
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: Clockwork may be the Master Of Time, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't get lonely. When a young woman appears in his lair, injured, he was quick to help…


**Author Note:**

**This goes out to GoldGuardian2418, who asked me to write this. I hope that you really like this and that I didn't mess it up.  
~CWA**

**Title: **Love In Time

**Summary: **Clockwork may be the Master Of Time, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't get lonely. When a young woman appears in his lair, injured, he was quick to help…

**Genre: **Romance

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim Danny Phantom. I do not own Phantina or Clocktina- both whose credit goes to GoldGuardian2418._

**Notes: **As stated, Phantina and Clocktina are GoldGuardian2418's as they had asked me to write this for them. I really did enjoy writing it!

**Love in Time:**

Stella groaned. As she did so, she hissed as she felt pain. Around the operating table stood two men and a few nurses- all of which were desperately needed. She wondered just how she ended up in like that- laying on an operation table in a hospital…

She was just a normal woman with a normal job as a secretary- it awfully gloomy since she was copped up in that office all day, everyday. Granted, it was a bit lonely. She didn't have anyone to share her life with- she didn't have a partner, her parents were deceased, and she was an only child with hardly any contact with her aunts, uncles, or cousins. If she even had cousins- she wasn't even sure.

At least, she had the sun. She loved going outside, feeling the sunshine on her skin- seeing the light. Her eyes squinted at the bright artificial light above her, _just not fake light…_

She didn't do anything to deserve Ischemic Heart Disease. Heck, she was only in her twenties, at a health weight, so how did she get such a disease? She had crummy luck, a bad immune system, and an even worse heart. She should've not left it untreated… It was a disease that practically meant that her heart was failing… And fast. It was a rather extreme case- that led her to where she was now.

"We need you to lay completely still, Miss Phantina," a scientist advised.

_Oh hush, you're not even a real doctor, you're a scientist… _As if reading her thoughts, the other scientist tsk'ed,

"We are doctors, not just scientists… And need I remind you that you signed up for this."

_I did,_ she thought gloomily. She was desperate to get healthy again, despite the fact that there was no cure for it. So when the scientists had shown up at her door step and offered her an experimental drug that may help, she was quick to accept. Did that mean that she was just a guinea pig? Yes, but if there was chance of surviving, even if it was slim, then she would take it.

The scientists, whom most liked to call mad scientists due to the fact that what they were doing wasn't every legal, held up a small green vial with small white swirls in it. It almost seemed like it was glowing.

"This will sting, but it's a back-up for studies in case you don't make it."

She nodded, even if she wasn't sure what he meant. How could there be a back-up in case she didn't make it? She trusted their opinions, however… She didn't really have a choice in the matter if she wanted to live.

"What is it," she asked weakly.

"Just something to help, don't worry," he answered too quickly for her tastes, "And then we're just to numb you. Soon, you'll be asleep and we'll begin."

There was a sharp pain in her arm and then she slowly closed her eyes…_ I just wish that I could've felt the sun, soaked in its rays before this… _Just before she was under, there was intense pain. It was all over her body- it was sharp, hot, burning…

"AHH!"

The scientists didn't make a single move to help her. They just wore crazed grins on their faces. She managed to open her eyes as her body wriggled in pain, despite the IV in one of her arms. She was horrified at the burn marks that started to appear on her body as if it was burning from the inside to the out.

"I suppose this isn't going to be as quick as we hoped," one of the scientists mused, "She was supposed to pass over quickly…"

"Either way, a more violent death might be better, we are trying to create a ghost, aren't we… Pure ectoplasm was the best way for this work, even if it might be painful," the other answered.

"I suppose you're right… A ghost would be good to study- just think- we'll be famous for our discovery!"

She cried out in pain again, the pain getting worse.

"Y-you lairs," she said weakly as she clutched her chest.

"Sorry, dear, but we needed this for science," a scientist chuckled.

She never did get to feel the sun again- not in that life.

* * *

Clockwork shifted from the form of a young child to a young adult. He sighed slightly- lonely as always. The only sound was the ticking of the clocks, besides that it was nothing but silence. He never complained, not out loud. He knew that love would come in time, yet he couldn't help but grow a bit impatient. He had been waiting for a long time to meet someone- he had seen love bloom between many women, men, humans, and ghosts… He wondered when it might happen to him, if any time at all.

His lips were in a thin line as he sensed something was amiss- that something was about to happen. Of course something was going to happen, he knew that… He knew that the portal was going to appear soon- he just wasn't sure what was going to come out of it. Something was blocking his vision that meant that it would affect his future.

That was a little funny weakness about Clockwork. He did see the past, the present, and even the future. He could even see whom he was going to meet in the future… Unless, that person would indefinitely affect Clockwork such as his death…. At times, he could access such things, yet he never did. After all, the future was never set in stone and he hated knowing what might happen to him personally. So he hated to admit that he _almost_ scared about what may come out of the portal in… _Three… Two… One._

It was at that moment that a portal appeared. He stepped aside as a figure fell through. It was a woman- about in twenty years old. She had light blue skin, much lighter than his own. Her long brown hair was mangled slightly and she wore hardly any clothing. The thing that stood out the most, however, was that she was injured.

Deciding for once to listen to his heart and not his brain, he helped the woman. She was clearly unconscious so he picked her up bridal style and took her to a room where she could rest and heal- though he wondered just what had happened to her.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, the first thing she realized was that she wasn't in that hospital anymore- if she could even call it that… It was more like an insane asylum. She sat up slowly, confused that she was in a fluffy dark purple bed in a purple room. _At least it's my favorite color,_ she thought dryly.

She slowly stood up, wincing as she did so. _Did it work? No, those mad scientists wouldn't dare leave in a room like this… So… where am I?_

She slowly started to walk away from the bed, surprised that there wasn't nearly as much pain as she thought there would be. Not to mention that she… She felt different. _A mirror, finally!_ She smiled to herself as she looked towards the mirror.

A small gasp escaped from her lips. Gone was her flesh color skin- replaced with light blue skin. Gone were the clothes that she was in. She was dressed in a dark purple body suit that fit her frame nicely._ At least I still have my brown hair and eyes,_ she thought as she tried to make the situation positive.

However, even if she looked differently, even if she was, dare she say it, a _ghost…_ That still didn't explain where she was. She walked through the doorway, taking in all the clocks as she made her way through the walls in search of someone- someone that could give her answers.

_Finally,_ she thought with a smile as she spotted someone.

He, or at least it appeared to be a male, was standing in front of a screen. Some type of staff was in his hands and he wore a dark purple hood. She was a bit surprised that she didn't see any legs, instead it was a wisp tail- _like a ghost._

He turned around, revealing the face of a young man. He also had light blue skin, though his was darker. His eyes were dark red and he had an odd dark scar over one of his eyes that kind of reminded her of _Harry Potter._ He looked at her blankly as she smiled,

"You're the one that helped me, right? 'Cause I know I was injured… So thank you!"

She smiled brightly despite the situation and the small bundle of worry and fear inside her. The man turned from a young man to an older man in front of her eyes, yet she wasn't fazed. If that was the man that helped her then he could be a cat and she would still be thankful. Besides, it honestly didn't bother her.

"You're welcome," he finally said with a small smile, "I am Clockwork, Master of Time… I suppose you have many questions… And in case you were wondering, no it wasn't I who changed your clothes- that was curtsy of Ember. First, however, I would like to know… Who are you?"

_Ember, I wonder who she is,_ she thought, but she didn't make a comment.

"You didn't know me, and yet you helped me," she laughed, "In that case, I should thank you even more… My name's…"

She stopped for a second. It was clear that it wouldn't be right to use her real name- at least not her first. Not when it was clear that the man in front of her didn't give his.

"Phantina," she finished with a smile, _my last name sounds well enough._

"Pleasure," he bowed slightly, changing from an older man to a child.

She titled her head curiously, but still made no comment.

"So, where am I?"

"My lair," he answered simply.

She nodded, _my lair… does he mean his home?_ She put a finger to her lips in concentration,

"Okay… Just one more question then…."

She looked at him with wide eyes, fear swirling in their depths,

"… Am I dead?"

* * *

"Clockwork," Phantina called, "Look!"

She made a whipping motion with her hand, as a whip seemed to appear out of thin air. It sizzled with electricity- her power was, after all, electricity and light. She supposed it was because of her obsession with the light- still, she could never be sure. After all, being a ghost was a new thing to her- as was her good friendship with Clockwork, the ghost who saved her.

"Why, pray tell, is it a whip," Clockwork sighed.

"I could make it anything," Phantina mused, "I suppose I just prefer the whip. Kind of like how I prefer my light rays instead of using other ghostly powers."

Clockwork looked at her mildly amused as she continued to speak. When she spoke, it was almost like a sweet melody to his years- it had been that way since for exactly two months, ever since she first appeared in his lair. It was for that reason, that he loved to hear her speak- even if at times, he wasn't sure what she was talking about.

Phantina didn't mind him not speaking that much. She admired that he was such a good listener- it was a nice change of pace.

"-Thank you," Phantina finished with a kind smile.

He raised an eyebrow in question and she explained,

"Thank you, for listening to me… I never had a chance to speak to someone aside from the occasional small talk… so thank you."

"It's my pleasure," Clockwork said as he changed from a child to a young adult. She smiled,

"You know, that's cool."

He looked at her curiously and she laughed,

"The way you change forms, it's kind of cool."

"I can stay in one form," Clockwork pointed out.

"Really?"

"Indeed, I'm afraid, that I can only do it for two days, at the most… I find it tiring."

"Which form is your favorite then," Phantina asked curiously.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Which one do you prefer?"

She blushed slightly and he smirked. He couldn't help but notice just cute her blush was as she looked down shyly at the ground.

* * *

Phantina looked at the cute little bundle of fur in her arms. She smiled happily and flew straight to Clockwork. It didn't take long as she was only outside her lair, which happened to be less than five minutes away from Clockwork's.

"Clockwork!"

She almost tackled him in excitement,

"Look!"

She held the cute little green ghost kitty up in front of his face.

"Why," Clockwork asked bluntly and simply.

"Because she's cute and I thought you could use a smile."

_We've been friends for almost a year, it's only you that makes me smile, not some cat,_ Clockwork thought as he shook his head. Phantina frowned,

"She was outside all alone and she doesn't have a home. I have that ghost dog…"

The ghost dog in question was a 'relative' of Cujo's named Angel- a cute little white ghost puppy that was so sweet and innocent, but turned into a large monstrous beast when angered… _Much like its owner,_ Clockwork thought with a smirk.

"So," Phantina continued, "I'm wondering if you can look after little Gear?"

"You've already named it."

"Yes. So please?"

Phantina looked at Clockwork with big eyes.

He felt his expression soften. He couldn't say no to her- well he could, quite easily in fact. Yet, he couldn't say no when she looked at him like that- so innocently. It was one of things that he was beginning to like about her- her sweet, kind heart. It was that type of heart that he felt he didn't have. _And yet, if I didn't have a heart, just how did I end up falling in love with such a woman?_

"Very well," he finally answered.

* * *

It took three years and neither of them was sure who started it- but there they were sharing a passionate kiss. It took three years for a move to be made between the two. Yet, they knew it would have just been a matter of time… Ghostwriter, Ember and a few others had even been betting about how long it would take for the two to officially start courting. The love between the two had been quite obvious. She was always at his lair, she gave him a cat, and they were always seen together. He didn't even yell at her, speak in riddles to her, or kick her out. They seemed to be perfect for each other. She was passionate, kind, and sweet. He was mysterious, mature, and quite. They completed each other in more ways than one.

Clockwork had his hand on the curve of her back, pulling her closer. She slipped her arms around his neck. The passion that had been lingering between them for years was finally shared in that kiss- it fueled them.

"Clockwork," Phantina said, as she pulled away shyly, "…May I say something? I think I lo-"

"-I love you as well," Clockwork said, not bothering to let her finish.

She smiled into the next kiss, a new fiery passion lightly up in her. _To think… this is the man… well, ghost… that I love…_

Eventually, the new couple had found themselves in the bedroom with hardly anything between them. Clockwork stayed in the form of a young man as he kissed her passionately, roughly. It wasn't his first kiss, as was it not hers… yet the kiss was unlike no other- it was a kiss that had been waiting hundreds to thousands of years for the right person.

When she woke up the next morning, she giggled to herself. The only time an older ghost slept was when they used up their energy- and _boy did they use up energy. _A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist, bringing her closer to the man behind her. She turned her head to give him a kiss.

"You're still in that form?"

He still looked like a young man- a tired young man, but still a young man whose eyes shined with a new found love.

"Of course, you do love this form after all," he stated matter-of-fact.

"Dummy," she said with a giggle, "I love_ you_… And that means _all_ of your forms."

* * *

It wasn't long until after their first night together that her lair had disappeared- it wasn't a bad thing. It meant that their lairs had conjoined. Her lair disappeared since it was no longer needed. Of course, items in it had reappeared in Clockwork's Tower as it reformed itself to fit the needs of its occupants.

Living together, and being together, for four years had changed both of them- not by much. Clockwork spoke more. He didn't always speak in riddles. He didn't always look at his screens- his eyes were almost always on her. He learned to speak what was on his mind. She learned when to be quiet and when to relax.

The Tower looked the same from the outside, but if one were to come in, they would realize that it wasn't the same at all. It was much, _much_ larger. The room with the screens was still there. There were still clocks everywhere. Yet, the bedroom was larger, there was a few extra rooms, and it was obvious that there was some womanly touch throughout the tower- even if the smell of perfume gave it away.

"Honestly, I'm surprised that they get along so well," Phantina said with a small smile.

She looked to the corner of the bedroom where a small stack of blankets lay. Gear and Angel were both asleep, curled around each other. Clockwork made no comment, but instead just wrapped his arms around Phantina once more. Phantina watched as his hands turned from that of a young man to an older man. The need to stay in one form was not needed. His hands rested right on her stomach.

She felt soft lips peck around her neck and she couldn't help the blush on her face. She put her hands on his and looked down at her small stomach with an almost wishful expression,

"Clockwork," she said softly, "… have you ever thought about… children?"

* * *

Phantina looked at the small bundle in her arms lovingly. She smiled to herself and looked up at Clockwork.

"Clocktina," she said softly, "She'll be named after you."

"Fitting," Clockwork mused, "Because she'll be as beautiful as her mother."

They both looked down at the little girl in Phantina's arms. Short stubby arms were curled to her chest cutely as her eyes blinked open, revealing deep brown orbs like her mother. Her skin was light blue, darker than her mother's, yet lighter than her father's. A few small strands of dark brown hair stood out on her head. It was darker than her mother's hair.

Clocktina made a cute noise that made Phantina's heart melt. Short little fingers reached out towards Phantina and Clockwork. Letting emotions get the best of him, Clockwork reached down and let Clocktina's cute little hand wrap around his finger.

It was then that the parents knew that they not only loved each other, but they loved the beautiful little girl that they made together.

* * *

"Momma," Clocktina cried happily as she jumped into her mother's arms.

By now, Clocktina's dark brown hair was very long. She was the couple's proud and joy- always was and always will be. She was only four years old and she still had a lot to learn- and she had yet to gain any of her powers. Yet, Phantina and Clockwork would be with their daughter every step of the way.

Phantina spun Clocktina in her arms,

"Hey there, sweetie!"

Clocktina giggled as her mother tickled her sides,

"Papa! Help!"

Clockwork looked over with a loving smile. He grabbed Clocktina in his arms and spun her around. Clocktina laughed and Phantina laughed as well. Clockwork set the child down as she went to go off and play. He kissed Phantina with a smile.

He never knew what his own future held at times. He never checked and he was glad he didn't… Because even if he did check, there was no way that in the past he would believe that he would be there right now- having a loving, beautiful wife and a daughter. He knew, however, that he would eventually fell in love.

_All in good time._


End file.
